Breaking News
by remoob1513
Summary: Greg and Sara are secretly together. What happens when someone finds them in an awkward situation? Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story is un beta'd so if there are mistakes there my own. This story should only be about 3 or 4 chapters

Breaking News 1?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

Rating: PG-13 with a possible R

Summary: Greg and Sara are secretly together. What happens when someone finds them in an awkward situation?

The smell of freshly brewed coffee woke Greg Sanders from his peaceful sleep. Opening his eyes slowly he felt for a warm body, feeling the cooling sheets he groaned moving to get up.

Stepping into the kitchen he was greeted overwhelmingly by the smell of his aromatic brew and the sight of his girlfriend, her figure draped in his favorite shirt and boxers cooking breakfast. Moving behind her he breathed in her lavender shampoo, settling his hands on her waist, he purred. "You know days off are meant to be lazy." leaving a trail of tender yet lingering kisses on her neck. "So put down what you're doing and come back to bed."

A giggle like one of a school girl escaped Sara Sidle's lips as she turned in her boyfriends arms. "Yes, but even on lazy days you still need to eat." She sighed as his hands began to caress her back.

Taking a hand off her back he ran it through her hair. "I don't need to eat, I just need you."

Anyway for Sara to protest was cut short as Greg's lips devoured hers, eliciting a moan from her throat. Pulling back she growled. "Greg." Before being pushed into the counter and back in his arms.

Their intimate entanglement was cut short by a knock on the door. Pulling back she breathed. "Greg, the door."

"Leave it." He objected pulling her back into his arms making sure to leave her breathless.

Hearing a more persistent knock from the door she pushed him off trying to catch her breath. "If you wont get the door, then I will." Watching her move to the door, Greg tried.

"Sara come on its probably just the neighbors."

Ignoring his statement, she smiled opening the door. Her smile dropped at the sight behind the door. "Hi."

"Hey."

TBC….R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave me the o-so subtle hints to update. And I'm sorry it took me so long.

Breaking News 2/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Greg and Sara are secretly together. What happens when someone finds them in an awkward situation? Sandle

----------------------------

She was trying to concentrate, hard, but his hands were distracting her, slowly making there to and up her shirt

"Greg stop." Sara whispered, pushing his hands out of her shirt.

"I'm sorry I can't help it..." A pout donned his adorable face. "You just look so cute when you work." He added, bringing his hand up to thread through her dark chocolate locks.

Tilting her head to one, she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his hand in her hair. "Ugh Greg…cant you wait till after work." She mumbled softly, "I'm not getting fired for messing around on the job."

"Are we **ever **gonna tell them about you and me?" Greg barked, abruptly standing and pulling his hand out of her hair, nearly snagging on a knot in the process.

"Greg, can we please not do this, here…now."

"Fine then, when do you want to do it? When were both old, dead, and buried." He said in an angry huff, before forcefully pushing his chair into the table, causing a few papers to fly off the table.

Watching him leave the room, she sighed bending down to pick up the sheets. _'I wish we could tell them,_ she thought, but _what would they say? Would they laugh? Would they think she was pitying him?' _

How do you convince your friends that the one person you would never give the time of day to, is the one person that makes your heart melt whenever he's near.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Walking heavily into the garage, Greg let out a mind blowing yell, startling the Texan from his work underneath the vehicle, sitting five feet away from him.

"Jeez Greggo, give a guy a heart attack." He mumbled, rubbing the bruising spot on his forehead.

"Sorry." He sighed dejectedly, plopping down in the nearest available chair.

Noticing the younger man's downed look, Nick sat up, raising a question brow. "What's on your mind man?"

"It's nothing, Nicky." Rubbing the frustration and pain growing in his head from his earlier argument with Sara, Greg remembered something. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing as far as I know, why?"

"There's a game on tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch it."

"Sure… you and I haven't watched a game in while." Nick pointed out, rolling back under the chassis.

"Well… things change."

TBC….R&R if you want more……


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I'm confusing but I wasn't trying to do that. Yes the last chapter was before the first one and I'm sorry I forgot to mention that.

Breaking News 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Greg and Sara are secretly together. What happens when someone finds them in an awkward situation? Sandle

----------------------------------------

Getting the last of his things, Greg forcefully shoved his locker closed.

Before he could move from the room, however, David Hodges burst in. "Hey Sanders."

"What do you want Hodges? I'm not in the mood for anything."

"Jeez what the hell is up your butt Sanders?"

"Just get to the point David." He spit the name out of his mouth like a vile piece of crap.

"Alright, I know were not the best of friends but I heard you invited Stokes to your place to watch the Knicks/Lakers game and I was wondering if there was a chance I could come too."

Shaking his head, Greg let out a light chuckle. "You know what Hodges? Come over… come over and invite the rest of the crew. I don't care." He huffed, angrily walking from the room, leaving the other man stunned.

--------------------------------------------------------

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Greg dejectedly walked in, tossing his things to the floor. "Life sucks." He mumbled, dropping lazily onto his couch, his eyes immediately shutting.

A light knock a few hours later woke him from a dreamless slumber. Groggily standing up, he made his way to the door. Opening the door, he let out a sigh, finding the brunette standing behind it. "What the hell do you want Sara?"

"Can we please talk?"

"What's there to talk about? You obviously don't want this relationship to last." He said firmly, shutting the door in her face before walking into the kitchen.

Shaking her head, Sara burst through the apartment, screeching. 'What?' Startling the younger man. "How can you say something like that?"

Angrily shaking his head, Greg turned, throwing a glass- that had been sitting on the counter- into the wall closest to him, making the brunette jump. "I don't have to say it. You said it yourself." Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his racing heart. "Look, if you really don't want to be with me…" his voice wavered noticing as tears started to pull from her eyes. "…then maybe we should end this now."

Clear liquid dripped from her cheek as she stepped forward, shaking her head. "I can't do that."

Even with her emotions running wild he tried to stay composed. "Oh yeah and why's that?"

Moving in front of him her voice dropped to a whisper. "Because I love you."

Bringing his gaze to hers, he stuttered. "W…what?"

"I love you."

Silence held for a minute before he moved forward cupping her cheek. "I love you too."

Bursting with joy, Sara closed the distance between them and captured his lips with her own.

TBC…..R&R if you want more……


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking News 4/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: possible R

Summary: Greg and Sara are secretly together. What happens when someone finds them in an awkward situation? Sandle

-----------------------------------------------------------

Their intimate entanglement was cut short by a knock on the door. Pulling back, she breathed. "Greg, the door."

"Leave it." He objected, pulling her into his arms, making sure to leave her breathless.

Hearing a more persistent knock on the door, she pushed him off, trying to catch her breath. "If you wont get the door, then I will." Watching her move to the door, Greg tried.

"Sara, come on, it's probably just the neighbors."

Ignoring his statement, she smiled, opening the door. Her smile dropped at the sight behind the door. "Hi."

"Hey."

-----------------------------------------------

"Hi."

Nick's face registered a state of shock seeing the brunette, her body covered in clothes he'd never seen before, at least not on her. "Hey."

Gazing any where but the Texan's face, Sara stuttered. "Uh Greg… Greg the doors for you."

Coming up behind her, he put his hands to her hips. "Oh yeah who is it?" Looking up, his eyes grew wide seeing Nick outside. "Nick, hey."

"Hi again." Gazing between the two frozen figures in front of him, he asked. "Is there something I should know?"

Afraid at what she might say, Greg opened his mouth, ready to answer when Sara spoke up grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "Greg and I were…" Turning to her boyfriend she bit her lip watching as a flash of panic played in his eyes. "Were engaged."

"What?" Both men barked, startling the brunette.

"What?" Greg stuttered once more, turning her around. The softened expression on her features made his heart rate increase. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything." She smiled slightly, waiting for his answer. She got her answer two seconds later as Greg pushed her into the door jamb and ravished her mouth with the most passionate of kisses.

The clearing of the Texans throat broke up the pair, causing them to turn to him. "Would you two mind telling me what's going on."

Clearing his throat, Greg opened the door wider. "You better come in man, this may take a while."

Half an hour later Greg finished the story, taking a sip from his, now cool brew before throwing the brunette a loving smile.

"So this has been going on for almost a year?" Nick repeated, finding it hard to believe he missed his two friend's hidden romance.

"Yeah." Sara smiled, coming to rest on Greg's lap.

The Texan grinned at the sight in front of him, before leaning forward. "So when's the wedding?"

Putting his arms around her waist Greg let out a chuckle. "Well since Sara just sprung this on me today, I think it will be quite a while."

"Well as long as I'm the first to know, I'll be fine."

TBC….R&R if you want more


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking News 5/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13 with possible R

Summary: Greg and Sara are secretly together. What happens when someone finds them in an awkward position? Sandle

-------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so great." Nick squeaked, walking with his to friends to the door. "So I'm really the first to know?"

"Yes Nicky." Sara smiled, burying her head deeper into Greg's shoulder.

Shaking his head the Texan snuck a shining grin to his face. "Okay… I know this may sound cheesy but you two look cute together."

"It is cheesy and a little gay…" Greg trailed off, earning a slap from Nick before placing a kiss to the crown of the brunette's head. "…but thanks man."

Seeing the intimacy still flow between them, made Nick slightly uncomfortable. "Well I guess I should leave you two alone." He said turning to open the door; opening the large door he jumped, seeing several of his colleagues. "Uhh hey guys." Turning to the couple, he let out a knowing smile before moving from the apartment.

Seeing his other colleagues and friends, Greg stuttered. "H…hi guys."

Arms crossed and brow raised, Catherine smirked. "Nice to see you too, Greg…Sara." Hodges, Bobby. D, and Archie all joined in, raising there own brows.

Pulling Greg's arms tightly around her, Sara started. "Look before you saying anything, I want to tell you that I love him and were getting married. So nothing you do or say will change my mind about that."

"Wow." Bobby drawled in his own southern accent, his eyes wide in astonishment

Archie stood wide eyed and jaw dropped, while Hodges looked between them a smirk on his face.

Silence held for a couple minutes before Catherine jumped forward enveloping couple. "Oh my god, this is so great. When's the wedding? Have you picked out your dress yet? Have you picked a date?"

"Whoa Catherine chill." Turning to her fiancée, Sara flourished. "Geez we've been engaged less than a day and already she trying plan it."

Kissing her neck, he chuckled. "Well she wouldn't be Cath if she didn't."

Punching Greg on his shoulder, the strawberry blonde protested. "Hey."

Clearing his throat, Hodges hissed. "Are we gonna watch the game or not?"

Watching Sara glare at him, Greg stuttered. "Uhhh…uhh."

Sighing, the brunette nodded. "Fine."

As opposed to the guys bursting through the door, Catherine burst in, grabbing Sara along the way and moved to the kitchen table. "Oh this is gonna be so great. Okay first we need to figure out where your gonna have it and then…."

"I hope you have a cot." Archie said seriously walking into the house. "Cause it looks like Cath ain't going anywhere anytime soon."

Closing the door behind the rest of the pack, he shook his head. "Thanks Arch."

TBC…R&R if you think I should continue….ideas for the next chapter are welcome


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking News 6/7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13 with possible R

Summary: Greg and Sara are secretly together. What happens when someone finds them in awkward situation? Sandle

-----------------------------------------------------

"Greg." Sara whined, feeling her resolve slowly drop from her body as he continued to tickle her neck with light, tantalizing kisses. "I thought we agreed not to do this at work."

Pulling back, he smirked. "We're not on the clock yet." Before lowering his lips back onto hers making the resolve completely drop from her body and her knees buckle beneath her.

The abrupt clearing of a throat broke apart the engaged couple making them turn to the door.

"Getting an early start on the evening?" Grissom grinned, stepping in the room and walking toward the coffee pot.

"Oh…hey Griss." Sara stuttered, running a hand through her slightly disheveled curls.

"Calm down Sara, its okay, shift doesn't start for another half an hour. Besides…I hear congratulations are in order."

"You do, from who?" Greg asked settling his hands on her waist.

"Through the grapevine, Greg, of course." Turning them he brought his now coffee filled cup to his lips before bringing it back down again. "Besides you two haven't exactly kept your hands to yourselves on shift." The brunette's cheeks blushed in embarrassment, making Grissom laugh heartily. "Any plans on a baby Sanders?"

Watching Sara stutter, looking for an answer, Greg spoke up. "None yet, but hopefully soon…in the not to far future." He added, pulling her closer and placing a kiss to her hair.

Giggling at the prospect of one day having his child she turned to him smiling. "Definitely."

"So…" Grissom started, settling himself in a chair at the table. "When's the wedding?"

"Jeez Griss, what's with all of the questions?"

"Inquiring minds like to know."

Shaking his head, Greg let out a light laugh. "You need a woman, man."

Just as Sara let her own chuckle slip, Catherine came busting through the room, "Oh my god, I found the perfect dress for you…" She trailed off, pulling the brunette with her to the hall.

Watching his boss watch the blonde pull his fiancé from the room, he shook his head. "Hey Griss, have you ever thought of…maybe…you and Cath?"

Shaking his head, Grissom laughed heartily, his eyes lingering on his gorgeous friend. "Has anyone ever told you you'd make a good CSI?"

"Yes, actually, Sara."

"You ever thought about taking her up on that?"

Raising his eye, Greg had to snicker. "Are you trying to change the subject?"

Moving his gaze to the table, Grissom let off an uncharacteristically shy shrug. "Maybe."

"How 'bout we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"The day I become a CSI is the day you make your dreams come true." Greg emphasized, nodding toward the women outside the door, more specifically Catherine.

Putting a hand under his chin, he stayed silent for a moment before putting his hand out to shake. "You've got yourself a deal."

TBC…R&R if you want more….

sorry this took so long


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking News 7/7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: possible R

Spoilers: 'Who Shot Sherlock'

Summary: Greg and Sara are secretly together. What happens when someone finds them in an awkward situation? Sandle

------------------------------------------------------

_8 months later_

'_If Sara didn't think of me as a disappointment before…then she certainly will now.'_ Greg thought walking out of the interrogation room, his gaze to the floor.

He had just watched as the one person he had thought of least as a suspect confessing to the murder, in the one case he needed to pass his proficiencies. He may as well just go back to the lab, now, save himself the humiliation.

Shaking his head, he made his way to the locker room, ready to go home to his beautiful wife and wash the day away. Halfway there his Texan friend sidled up next to him. "Hey Greg, Grissom wants to see you in his office."

Pulling in a breath, he sighed, 'Great' before turning and making his way to his boss' office. Stepping in the bug filled room, he sighed once more, knocking on the glass door. "Hey Griss, Nick said you wanted to see me." Receiving no answer, he asked. "Griss?"

He got his response seconds later as the chair behind the desk turned revealing Sara, a sign in her hands, reading 'You Passed'. He barely registered as his friends came around him, congratulating him, his heart beat so much out of his chest "Wh…what?"

"Were so proud of you." Catherine squeaked, pressing a kiss to his cheek, pulling him out of his stupor.

"What?"

Nick came up next, giving him a good firm pat on the shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. "You did it dude, you passed. Your one of us now."

"But…but I didn't get the right guy, I…I…I didn't get the right manner of death. How?"

Motioning the other two from the room, Grissom let brunette CSI stay behind before stepping toward the younger man. "You went back and found what was missing." Seeing his co-workers lack of response, he went on. "That's the job." Giving his new CSI a firm squeeze on the shoulder he moved from the room. "Congratulations."

Still awed at the news before him, Greg moved to the desk, his beautiful wife still sitting in the chair behind it. "Did you know about this?" He asked putting his hands out to her.

Grabbing his hands as leverage Sara arched out of the chair, wincing as a sharp pain rattled her backside. "No, actually Nick came and picked up, saying something good was gonna happen. And then when we got here Grissom handed me this sign." She emphasized, pulling the sign from her chest, revealing a large rounded belly. "And told me to sit turned around in the chair till you came, cause you were just about done with your suspect."

"So you didn't know about this?"

"Of course not, if I did we would be home right now." She purred, running her hands up and down his chest, a suggestive look on her face.

"Mmmm I like the way that sounds." He smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips; his hands moved from hers, cupping the curve of her abdomen before pulling back. "How's the little one."

"Moving around like no tomorrow." Pressing a kiss to his chin, she grinned. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

"You're my inspiration."

Smiling broadly, she grabbed his lapel pulling them to the door. "Lets go home."

They had barely made it to the door before he gently grabbed her hand, stopping them both in their tracks. "Is that Griss?" Sara asked, her eyes wide, seeing Grissom and Catherine standing dangerously close.

"It is." Greg grinned widely, watching as their deal was fulfilled completely. Pressing a kiss to his wife's hairline, his grin broadened further. "Come on, lets go home." Before they made it too far down the hall they heard Catherine squeak, turning them back around.

---------------------

"Yes I'll go out with you."

"Really?" Grissom asked, not believing that this was really happening.

"Absolutely." The strawberry blonde smiled, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"Tonight?"

"Definitely." Her smile widened with each passing word making his heart pulsate out of control. "How does six sound?"

"Perfect." Catherine purred, running a soft hand down the front of his shirt before sashaying from the building

----------------------------

Watching his boss nearly drool at the sight of his friend leaving the building brought Greg from his stupor, handing Sara the car keys. "Here, why don't you go get in the car? I'll be out there in a minute."

Laying a hand to her large abdomen Sara grabbed the keys from his, smirking. "Guy talk?"

Unable to stop the smile forming on his lips, he held tighter to keys. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Pulling the keys back into her hands, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Okay." Before turning around and slowly waddling from the building.

Watching his beautiful pregnant wife walk from site, Greg turned making his way to Grissom. "So I heard, you and Catherine, tonight."

Smiling uncontrollably, the older man looked to the floor. "Yeah."

"You know, maybe you and I should make deals more often."

Chuckling full heartedly, Grissom shook his head, pushing Greg toward the exit. "Go celebrate with your wife."

"Thanks."

"Thank you." The older man emphasized pushing him further down the hall and out of the lab.

The End….read and review if you like the chapter


End file.
